This Preventive Interventions leadership application draws from two submitted U01 research applications. One application (C. Kemp and S. Hanash co-PIs) proposes to investigate mouse models of breast and lung cancer to Identify circulating protein markers applicable to breast and lung cancer in humans. The second (M. Disis, PI and S. Hanash, co-investigator) proposes to investigate mouse models of breast cancer to identify tumor antigens that induce an immune response in the form of autoantibodies that can be used for early diagnosis of breast cancer and that have potential for vaccine development. The team for the leadership application is augmented with investigators and resources in nutritional interventions and energy balance, chemoprevention, genomic and proteomic studies. Informatics resources and expertise include modeling, software and database development with the NCI's cancer bioinformatics grid (CaBIG) compatibility and integrative analysis of multi-dimensional data. The research program envisions a dual strategy, one consisting of studies in mouse models to better understand findings in humans stemming from genome-wide association studies (GWAS) and other genomic studies;findings from chemoprevention studies that benefit from further investigations using mouse models and findings from environmental exposures, diet and calorie expenditure studies. The second strategy consists of studies in mouse models that will lead to subsequent studies in humans and includes identification of candidate biomarkers using mouse models that would be applicable for early detection and for assessment of tumor recurrence;testing of chemoprevention agents in mouse models;and identification of tumor antigens in mouse models that are potentially applicable to humans for early detection and.of targets for vaccine development. The leadership team will also contribute to advancing the mission of MMHHC by facilitating interactions and joint activities within the Prevention Cluster and between clusters and other NCI programs and the broader scientific community and by sharing resources to be developed through the leadership program.